1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheelchairs for disabled persons, and more particularly, to such a wheelchair in which the seat is selectively rockable and the back is selectively movable to a reclining position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs for handicapped persons commonly are constructed of a rigid, wheeled frame with stationary positioned seat and back members. The users of such chairs are restricted to single position, stationary use of the seat and back portions relative to the frame of such wheelchairs.
It is known that rocking and/or bouncing motion can render therapeutic and/or relaxing benefits for handicapped persons, such as those having muscle, spinal, and/or other disorders. Persons having such disorders commonly are confined to a wheelchair for their transportation because they are not ambulatory. When it is desired to provide such persons with the benefits of rocking and/or bouncing motion, it has been necessary to physically move such persons from conventional wheelchairs to other seating devices which enable the handicapped person to rock and/or bounce in the seating device, as desired.
It also is known to provide conventional wheelchairs with a reclining back feature in which the back member of the chair is pivotal about a hinged connection to move the user's back into a semi-reclining or full reclining position on the chair for rest or other beneficial relaxing position of the user.
Further, it is known to provide a wheelchair construction in which the seat and/or back members are removable from the chair frame which is foldable in order to render such wheelchairs relatively portable.
Prior art wheelchairs include constructions in which the seat member is resiliently mounted upon the chair frame in an effort to maintain the seat in a relatively constant orientation while the wheelchair is moving on an inclined surface so as to have the user of the chair feel secure while the chair is so moving. Constructions also are known in which the wheelchair frame includes shock absorbers and springs to facilitate a relatively smooth ride for the user. Such prior art wheelchairs do not include or contemplate structure to enable the chairs to be used by a person seated thereon as a rocking chair or for bouncing motion.
With respect to the prior art wheelchairs which enable movement of the back member into a reclining position, such chairs merely provide for pivoting of the back member relative to a stationary positioned seat member. Movement of the wheelchair back member alone into a reclining position with a person seated in the chair may cause the center of gravity of the person to move to a location which results in imbalance and instability of the chair with tipping of the chair possible. This condition is avoidable if the seat and back members are connected along a common edge so that the seat is moved simultaneously with reclining of the back member to maintain the center of gravity of the user at a proper location on the chair so as to prevent such imbalance with resultant tipping of the chair to the user's injury.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of the above prior art wheelchairs: 3,917,312 3,976,152 4,170,360 4,209,037
The present invention provides a wheelchair in which the seat and back members are removable from the wheelchair as a unit to permit portability thereof. The seat member is rockable relative to the chair frame upon release of safety locking levers provided for selective access from the front and rear of the chair. The chair back is reclinable upon movement of the seat member which is connected to the back so that reclining of the back moves the center of gravity of the user relative to the chair frame to provide for stability upon reclining.